1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of forming a transflective liquid crystal display device, and more particularly, to a method of forming a transflective liquid crystal display device with a wide-viewing angle.
2. Description of the Related Art
Liquid crystal display (LCD) devices are been widely used for display devices, such as a portable televisions and notebook computers. Liquid crystal display devices are classified into two types. One is a transmission type liquid crystal display device using a backlight as a light source, and another is the reflective type liquid crystal display device using an external light source, such as sunlight or an indoor lamp. It is difficult to decrease the weight, the volume, and the power consumption of the transmission type LCD due to the power required by the backlight component. The reflective type LCD has the advantage of not requiring a backlight component, but it cannot operate without an external light source.
In order to overcome the drawbacks of these two types of LCDs, a transflective LCD device which can operate as both a reflective and transmission type LCD is disclosed in U.S. Pub. No. 2002/0003596. The transflective LCD device has a reflective electrode in a pixel region, wherein the reflective electrode has a transmissive portion. Thus, the transflective LCD device has lower power consumption in comparison with the conventional transmission type LCD device because a backlight component is not used when there is a bright external light. Further, in comparison with the reflective type LCD device, the transflective LCD device has the advantage of operating as a transmission type LCD device using backlight when no external light is available.
In general, the conventional transflective LCD devices use TN (Twisted Nematic) type liquid crystal molecules or MTN (Mixed mode TN) type liquid crystal molecules. The biggest drawback of the TN/MTN mode LCD device is, however, its narrow viewing angle. Thus, the conventional transflective LCD device has a gray scale inversion problem under transmission mode, thereby degrading display quality.